Little Things
by Genim Stilinski
Summary: Sequel to "A Note to Daniel Jackson". Jack and Daniel miss each other terribly. Can they overcome their awkwardness with each other to work it out?


_Title: Little Things_

_Sequel to: "A Note to Daniel Jackson"_

_Time Frame: Somewhere between seasons 2 and 6, most definitely before "Meridian"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or Sg-1. I am in no way affiliated with the show, MGM, or any of the actors. You know how that goes…_

_It also is worth mentioning that it is in an omniscient point of view. Mostly it has Daniel's thoughts and actions, but it does contain the thoughts of others._

_**The words in BOLD are flashbacks. Italics are thoughts.**_

Little Things

Daniel Jackson stepped through the 'gate, fully expecting to see General Hammond. Who he did not expect to see, however, was Jack O'Neil. Yet, there he was, standing at the bottom of the ramp with a large grin on his face. It was the same grin he got every time Daniel got back from a solo mission. _But it's not the same, _he reminded himself, _he isn't like that with me anymore._

**There Jack was, as usual, waiting for Daniel in the gate room. He was waiting to lead his lover back to his office. There were no security cameras there, so they could do what they pleased. No one would look back on the tapes and see their warm embraces. They wouldn't see how loving they were…more than friends.**

Jack stepped forward to relieve Daniel of his heavy duffel bag. His mission to Maros was for two weeks, so he had packed a lot of stuff. _Boy, this is heavy, _Jack thought, _how many outfits does that man need??????? _

"Welcome back, Dr. Jackson." General Hammond greeted him with his usual cheerful attitude. "How was your stay?"

"Rather insightful, actually. I learned a lot from the Maronians."

"That's great," Jack butted back into the conversation, obviously in a rush to set down Daniel's duffel bag. "Let's get this stuff back to your quarters."

With a nod, Daniel followed Jack silently down the corridor to his quarters. After all of the all-nighters sg-1 pulled over the years, General Hammond thought that it would be a good idea for them to have a place to rest. The two men entered the elevator, and Jack set down the bag. After selecting the proper floor, he turned to Daniel, who was unusually quiet (_usually, you can't shut him up!). _

"So, how were your accommodations on P2X-883?" He began.

"They were okay. I had my own little hut." He responded. Both men looked at their feet and twirled their thumbs. Moments seemed to pass before finally Jack spoke again.

"Okay, this is ridiculous…" Jack hit the elevator's stop button with the heel of his hand and turned back to Daniel. "There seems to be an elephant following us."

"What?" Daniel obviously didn't get it. He was certainly the more intelligent of the two men, but sometimes he couldn't grasp what Jack had to say.

"An elephant, Daniel, a BIG thing we are ignoring." He seemed mildly annoyed. Daniel wasn't certain what to say. He had felt it too. _I thought he moved on, though. He was okay with leaving me. HE said it was best._

"We do need to talk." Jack said, resuming the elevator.

{ }

(In Daniel's quarters)

Jack set down the heavy bag in front of the large metal locker that Daniel used as a small closet. Daniel set his other bag on the table, and closed the door. The room was so quiet. Unlike the times they had spent here previously, there was so much space between them, and neither could bring themselves to perforate the silence that ensued.

**They slipped between the sheets late at night, when no one else still on the base was awake (with the exception of the gate room night shift). Their ragged breath filled the room with echoing noise. They stayed as quiet as they could, for fear of getting caught. That was half of the excitement.**

They sat together on the bed, uncertain of how to proceed. Both knew what was to come; one of them would begin to talk, and then they would let everything go. All of the reasons why they couldn't and shouldn't be together would be shared. Finally, Daniel started.

"Are we going to talk, like we both desperately need, or will we sit together in silence all night." Jack shifted uncomfortably before responding.

"I'll admit, it hasn't been easy." They both stared at the wall, not daring to see the other's expression.

"That's for sure."

"I want you to understand why." This time, Jack looked straight at him. Daniel, sensing his movement, also looked.

"It's not so bad that you let me go. Its how you did it that bothers me." Daniel looked down at his hands, away from Jack, so that he could not see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Daniel," Jack said, lifting Daniel's chin, "let it out." The tears began to roll down his soft cheeks, and Jack whipped them away with care.

"I don't care if they know, because I love you too much to let you go."

Jack pulled his lover into a tight embrace, and he cried. Jack knew all along that they couldn't do it, and this was all the proof that he needed.

"I promise that I will never leave you again. We have to pretend, for the sake of our careers, but eventually, I will retire. When I do, we can truly be together." It was these little moments, and the little things that they did that kept them together when times were rough. He lowered Daniel onto his back, and they were together all night.

The End

Author's note: Tell me what you guys think! I appreciate any reviews, as they help to improve my writing.


End file.
